Camp Tanoshii
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Characters from A LOT of anime here, all gathering to go to a summer camp! Including, Kuroko no Basuke, Karneval, Free!, Black Butler, Fairy Tail... Activities and fun ensue but the guys from Fairy Tail are also on a job to investigate a certain butler... enjoy!


_**Not exactly an AU, more of a meeting of worlds. Please enjoy and comment!**_

**Chapter One: Welcome to Camp Tanoshii**

The warm summer sun shone down on the two young men as they walked, keeping them constantly uncomfortable as the perspiration trickled down their backs. It wasn't that they were unfit in any way - in fact they were extremely healthy, well-built boys - it was simply because it was so darn hot. They were used to practicing sports indoors, using their school's gym as a training area and the basketball courts as their second home. The shorter of the two removed his glasses and wiped them on his shirt in an attempt to remove the slippery sweat,

"Tell me again why we're going to this place, Coach."

In front of the boys was a much smaller person, Aida Riko. She wiped her forehead and turned to look at the pair she'd known since middle school,

"_Because_ you two need the practice. You're getting old."

Kiyoshi Teppei, the taller of the two, almost choked on his bottle of water and his thick eyebrows rose in mock devastation,

"'Old?' Hyuuga and I are only 17!"

"You're the same age as us!" Hyuuga snapped as he pushed his glasses back onto his face.

Riko nodded but the serious expression stayed glued to her face; she knew they weren't old, not even in sporting terms, but she also knew that the younger members of the Seirin basketball team had caught up with them. Heck, Kagami and Kuroko had surpassed them, what with their secret moves and dedication to the sport. It was time for the senpais to gain back some control and this summer camp was precisely what they needed.

They reached the large wooden gates moments later; the gates were tall, at least three times the height of Kiyoshi, and the large metal letters above them shimmered in the sunlight. They read 'Camp Tanoshii', or they would have done if someone hadn't knocked the 'm' from the word 'camp'.

"Classy place," Hyuuga shaded his eyes to look up at the broken sign but was instead met with the back of his friend's large head. Kiyoshi beamed up at the sign as though he was about to enter Jurassic Park and turned to face his teammate with a wide grin,

"This place looks great!" Hyuuga could almost see the idiot's tail wagging. He sighed and dragged his feet as Riko pushed open the gates to reveal Camp Tanoshii in all its glory.

Teenagers seemed to be in every corner of the outdoor space; some played with footballs, others were chatting and some looked simply bewildered, just standing in the open space. There didn't seem to be much order to the chaos, everyone was simply doing what they wanted. Riko seemed annoyed already.

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head and fidgeted with his bags as the three of them absorbed the scene before them,

"Err, Riko?"

The small girl looked up at him, a frown carved into her forehead, "Hmm?"

"Where are all the girls?"

Beside him, Hyuuga's jaw dropped; Kiyoshi was never one to swoon over women and he _certainly_ wasn't one to mention them in front of their coach! Before he could speak, however, Kiyoshi continued,

"I mean… There are literally no girls."

"Ah…" Riko's eyes darted around the grassy area. To the picnic tables, across to the concrete sports area, the drinking fountains, the dormitories… Not one female. Her mouth twitched and she suddenly pounced at Hyuuga, grabbing his shirt collar, "Where are all the girls?!" She looked like a feral cat as she tugged on his shirt harder, "Why am I the only one?!"

Arms raised in surrender, Hyuuga shook his head, "I don't know! You chose the place!"

A small snort of laughter escaped Kiyoshi's lips but a stern look from Riko made him bite his tongue. Before she could castrate him, however, the gates opened behind them and a group of three stepped into the camp.

"I don't want to goooooo~" Lucy Heartfilia's arms dragged along the ground as she shuffled along behind her companions. They'd been walking for at least three miles because Natsu couldn't take the motion of the bus they had gotten on any longer. He still looked a little green around the gills but he didn't want to look weak in front of Gray and so continued to stride along, ahead of Lucy.

The three of them had been sent to this area on a job and at first Lucy had been super excited about it; she'd never been to a summer camp before and being able to go with her best friends was something she'd always dreamed of. However, now that it was actually happening and she'd had to carry her heavy bags miles across the countryside, she was no longer elated. In fact, she was pretty _de_flated.

"AHA!" Lucy almost fell over as Natsu yelled at the top of his voice, "We're here!"

"Finally," Lucy sighed.

Gray pushed open the large gates, followed by Natsu and Lucy, the latter of which flopped into the camp like a dead fish, landing softly on her chest.

"Ah! A girl!"

Lucy looked up from her flopped state to see a slim girl with short caramel-coloured hair pointing at her with a huge smile on her face. The blond got to her feet and held out her hand for the other to shake, however the shorter girl's eyes remained elsewhere on Lucy.

"Ah, Coach," a very tall, very _handsome_ guy with glasses cleared his throat and the girl stopped staring. She composed herself and shook Lucy's hand firmly,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riko."

Laughing a little nervously Lucy introduced herself and then proceeded to introduce the boys. Riko did the same for Hyuuga and Kiyoshi but Lucy missed their names as she was too busy feeling lightheaded as she stared at Riko's company. They were so _tall_! And their physique, well, it made Gray look like a pussycat compared to these tigers.

"You must be hot," Kiyoshi gestured to a half-naked Gray who quickly realised his lack of clothes and flushed scarlet.

"Put some clothes on, man!" Natsu grinded his teeth at his friend and Gray did the same, leaving Lucy to smile awkwardly at their new friends. The smile didn't last long; she quickly spun to look at the arguing duo and shouted,

"Stop it! People are looking!"

"I wonder what all the noise is about over there, Rei-chan," Nagisa Hazuki gestured towards the members of the Fairy Tail guild and stood on his tiptoes to try and see past the tall guys in the way. His effort was futile, however, as the giants blocked his view.

His teammate and best friend, Rei Ryugazaki, continued to drag their suitcases up the wooden steps of the large dormitory; the camp leaders had told them that the dormitory could hold up to twenty people and was usually separated into sexes, although Rei had only seen two girls in the whole camp so far. One of the cases he was dragging on caught on the step and Nagisa had to dive for it before it could tumble all the way back down,

"Ah! Careful, Rei-chan! My clothes are in there!"

Rei looked at the small boy as his glasses slid down his nose, "Well then why don't you carry it up here!"

"I'm not strong enough," Nagisa played his 'puppy dog eyes' card and Rei just sighed, continuing to drag the cases into the building. Above the door was a carving of a bear and the word 'Kuma'.

Once inside the building, Nagisa dashed ahead of Rei and dived onto a set of bunk-beds, seemingly claiming them as their own. He scrambled onto the top bunk like a little monkey and looked down on Rei, something he was not often privileged to do,

"I'm on top!"

Rei cleared his throat and tried to hide his blush by pushing up his glasses before mumbling, "Fine, whatever."

As the pair began to unpack, Nagisa doing so very untidily and Rei with much more organisation, a low mumbling caught Rei's attention. Someone was lying on the lower bunk opposite the swimmers' and he looked like he was holding some sort of stuffed animal in his hands. Another guy was also on the bunk above said-mumbler and he was enjoying some music on his ipod, dancing quite vigorously and precariously close to the edge of the bunk. The mumbling-guy finally stopped, noticing Rei's stare, and sat up so that he could stare back; he had short green hair and glasses, which he pushed higher onto his nose with fingers that were taped.

Nagisa noticed the others and stopped unpacking so that he could introduce himself. Instead of walking over to the two guys like a sane human being, he simply knelt on his top bunk and shouted,

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Nagisa and this here is Rei-chan!"

Rei clenched his jaw and whispered, "Don't introduce me as 'Rei-chan', Nagisa-kun!"

The breastroke-expert grinned mischievously and waited for a response from the strangers. The green-haired guy got to his feet and placed whatever it was he had been holding back onto the bed before walking over to the swimmers. Rei stood up to shake his hand but found he couldn't look him square in the eyes as the top of his head only reached the stranger's chin.

"Pleasure, I'm Midorima Shintarou."

Nagisa held out his hand from the bunk-bed to shake but recoiled when he saw Midorima's taped fingers,

"Did you hurt yourself?!"

A smug look came over Midorima's face and he pushed his glasses up knowingly, "No, I-"

"Shin-chan's fingers will fall off if he takes off the tape!" It was the dancing guy. He had ended his personal performance and was now standing beside his taller friend. Rei relaxed a little as this guy was slightly shorter than him and clearly not as stuck up as his friend.

"Takao, will you-" Midorima had lost all composure and seemed irate at the fact that this Takao person had wrecked his cool. He lifted his chin and composed himself before turning back to his side of the room.

"Nice to meet ya," Takao grinned widely and turned on his heel, following the grumpy Midorima to their bunks.

A blue hoodie, some goggles and an extra pair of boots. That was all Gareki had packed in his suitcase. Yogi had only decided to tell him about this little trip earlier that day and so Gareki had had almost no time to think of anything else to pack, not that he actually _had_ much of anything to pack.

A head covered in messy blond hair suddenly appeared, upside-down, next to Gareki's, a huge smile covering most of its face. He tried to push it away but Yogi was clinging on tight,

"Isn't this fun, Gareki-kun?!" Yogi's face was slowly growing more and more red as he hung from his top bunk, "We're going to have such a great time here!"

"Mmm," Gareki grumbled.

Yogi smiled and returned to his bunk; he could see the entire dorm from up there and he liked the feeling of being able to detect anyone and everyone as they came and went from the building. He spotted another blond head a few beds down and waved enthusiastically at the small boy who, much to Yogi's delight, returned the smile and waved back.

Just as Yogi was about to rest his eyes a little, the group of six from outside bumbled into the dormitory, suitcases and bags clattering as they did so. Gray and Natsu found a bunk they could share, as did Kiyoshi and Hyuuga and the girls decided to bunk together at the far end of the room where they could best hide from prying eyes. They settled quickly, Natsu even fell asleep, exhausted from the walk, and everyone seemed to take a sigh of relief as the dorm filled up nicely.

"Ahh," Yogi laid back, his hands behind his head, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Almost 2 hours after everyone had arrived, the door to the dormitory creaked open. It was almost 5:30pm and the sky's orange hue bled in through the windows as the final camper entered, giving him an almost ethereal glow. Gray nudged Natsu, who was sitting beside him on Lucy's bed, and they looked up to see the new arrival.

A small boy, no older than thirteen, with dark hair and an eye-patch stepped into the room with his arms folded and a look of boredom on his face. He was wearing some rather odd clothes that seemed more fitting for a ball than a summer camp and he even had a tiny cane to complete the ensemble. His one exposed eye scanned the area swiftly before landing on Natsu, he then looked Natsu up and down and frowned, as if in disgust. Natsu curled his lip and started to get to his feet, ready for a fight, however, before he could move towards the boy, he was pushed firmly back onto the bed.

"What the-" he sat blinking on the bed, utterly dumbfounded as to what just happened. He turned to Gray, "Did you just push me?" Gray shook his head, as did Lucy, "Then what…?"

Before he could think on it any more, the young boy spoke. He sounded extremely young but something in the way he held himself told the entire room that he was not a naïve and innocent child,

"Put them down there, Sebastian."

Midorima, who had been watching the whole thing, suddenly stiffened where he sat, a cold chill running down his spine. There was someone _with_ the boy! He hadn't even noticed that he was standing there but now that he _had_ seen him, there was no getting away from his presence. His lack of presence earlier was something almost akin to Kuroko's 'vanishing drive' but no one else could do that, could they? The man was tall, at least six foot, with raven hair and piercing eyes. He was also dressed strangely and, if Midorima wasn't mistaken, he seemed to be taking orders from the boy.

The man helped the boy into more comfortable clothes, they were still old fashioned, as if he was cosplaying someone from one of the old shows that used to air on TV but at least he'd lost the cane. The man, whom the boy had called Sebastian, then proceeded to unpack the boy's suitcase and place his clothes in the drawer underneath the bunk-beds.

Before anyone could gawk at them any longer, two men (older than the campers but only by a few years) entered the dormitory wearing t-shirts that read 'Camp Tanoshii'. They were both quite tall, slim yet muscular but that is where the similarities ended; one had short, brown spiky hair and a gentle smile, whereas the other had tall grey hair and a mask that hid the bottom half of his face. The fact that it was impossible to see his facial expressions made Gareki a little uncomfortable as well as wary and he thought that a few of the other campers looked as though they felt the same.

"Dinner time!" the grey-haired camp leader clapped his hands and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "Food's being served in the dining hall over there, enjoy!"

Without another word the two men exited, leaving the campers to prepare for their first meal at Camp Tanoshii. 'This should be eventful,' was the main thought flowing through the group.


End file.
